1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a main stand device for a two-wheeled motorcycle and, more particularly, to a device which has a main stand secured to a body frame in a manner pivotable between a stored state and a standing state, and actuator operably mounted at the body frame for allowing the main stand to be pivoted by a manual force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional two-wheeled motorcycle such as a two-wheeled scooter, a body frame is entirely protected by a cover so that the presence of a main stand is unclear to a driver and he or she may sometimes be at a loss how to reach the main stand for standing operation. To this end, Japanese Patent Publication Kokoku No. 14015/1960 and Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokoku No. 1533/1961 propose devices for standing a main stand by manually operating an actuator disposed at an evident position. In this prior art, a driver may not be at a loss how to reach the main stand, but if the two-wheeled motorcycle is heavy, a large operating force is required.
A conventional technique for mechanically operating a main stand by an electric motor is already disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Kokoku No. 12158/1962 and Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 107761/1976. In this main stand device, only a small operating force may be required for bringing a main stand from its stored state to a position in contact with the ground, but the motor is used also for such standing operation of the main stand, taking a long time and hence consuming large power. On the other hand, if the drive force of the motor is transmitted at a small gear ratio to the main stand so as to shorten the time of standing operation, a large force necessary to raise and stand the two-wheeled motorcycle after the main stand contacts with the ground cannot be obtained.